pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Olimar
Captain Olimar, commonly called Olimar, is the main character of the Pikmin series. He was the one who discovered the Planet of the Pikmin. He works at Hocotate Freight and has many interests. He was also the former captain of his personal ship, the S.S. Dolphin. Biography An Unexpected Adventure Captain Olimar was going to take a vacation away from Hocotate and relax from work for a few days. As he was flying his personal ship, the S.S. Dolphin, to his destination, a meteor was heading towards his ship. Having little notice, Olimar's ship collided with the meteor, causing the Dolphin to fall and start to burn as it was crashing down to an unknown planet, a planet with giant plants and poisonous oxygen filling the air. He was knocked out as the ship crashed on the ground and he was forced out of his unuseable ship. From Shipwrecked to Shipshape Fortunetly for Olimar, he was able to wake up from his crash but he became hopeless as his ship was stuck in the ground. While he was exploring an area he called The Impact Site, he met creatures called Pikmin in an unoccupied Onion. The Red Pikmin were able to reproduce more Pikmin so Olimar was able to find some useful helpers on the planet. As the Pikmin could do many talents on the planet, he was able to find the Dolphin's Main Engine resting in front of his eyes. The Pikmin helped him find it and bring it back to his ship, letting the Dolphin at least lift off. As he was looking for more parts, he discovered more Pikmin, including Yellow Pikmin and Blue Pikmin in two different areas. The wildlife he encountered intruiged him, they were nothing like he has ever seen. The creatures were no match for the Pikmin he commanded, for they defeated them and took their bodies to produce more Pikmin. Luckily for Olimar, he was able to find all 30 rocket pieces on the planet and restore his ship's damage. Before he left, he took a bottle cap from the planet and took notes on the wildlife of the planet. Retern to Hocotate After Olimar's success at the Pikmin planet, he was able to blast off the planet and return to Hocotate and see his family and return back to his normal life. Deciding to land at the Hocotate Freight site, he met up with the President of Hocotate Freight and a new employee named Louie. After landing his ship at a landing site, he learned that the company was in debt, having to pay 10,100 Pokos for the loss of a Golden Pikpik Carrot shipment which was caused by Louie, not Space Bunnies. Learning that the Dolphin was sold to pay the debt, Olimar was shocked and dropped a souvnier for his son. As the bottle cap rolled toward Louie, an old ship commonly called The Ship was able to use its Research Pod and suck up the rusty bottle cap. The Pod transformed the piece of salvage into 100 pokos, which lowered the debt to 10,000 pokos. The President commanded Olimar and Louie to return to the Pikmin Planet and collect more treasure on the planet. Paying off Hocotate Frieght's debt As Olimar and Louie were heading to the Valley of Repose, Louie fell out of the cockpit and Olimar had to search for Louie. Luckily for Olimar, he found Red Pikmin fighting a Dwarf Red Bulborb. He was able to unite with Louie by using the loyal Reds. They were able to find a treasure called the Courage Reactor and start their adventure. As they were able to make movements in Awakening Wood and Perplexing Pool, the debt lowered to a small amount. In the end, Olimar was able to pay the debt. He blasted off the planet but noticed that he left Louie on the planet. The Search for Louie After meeting the President once again to present him with all the treasures Olimar and Louie found, the debt was paid. The President also said that he would join Olimar to search for Louie. The two went to the Wistful Wild to start their search and find more treasure, to make their company wealthier than before. The both were able to find Louie in Wistful Wild, in the Dream Den, on top of a gigantic Titan Dweevil. Olimar and the President were able to rescue Louie and get more treasures off the planet. Traits and Abilaties *Olimar is able to control Pikmin and was a leader and a hero among many. *Olimar can launch a punch attack to weaken enemies. *Olimar has an interest in science, taking notes and commenting on every treasure and enemy he discovered. *He has short three brown hairs and wears a beige spacesuit with red lines and red gloves. *Olimar was able to whistle to command his Pikmin. Behind the Scenes *Olimar's name is very close to Mario from the Nintendo games. *Olimar was supposed to make a cameo (but cancelled) in Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga, giving Mario and Luigi the UV Lamp. *In Super Smash Bros. Melee, you can get a trophy of Captain Olimar if you have Pikmin saved on your memory card